


In the cradle of your palms

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Lethe ran ahead of her, a milky-white river moving slowly, sluggishly, like a snake. It scared her more than the Styx.She was about to drink.
Kudos: 1
Collections: anonymous





	In the cradle of your palms

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from the Instagram account I had when I was 11. I don't want this connected to my current fic, because I like to think I've gotten better at writing than I was at that age, lol.  
> Feel free to podfic, transform, remix, or otherwise play with this fic. I do not care. Go wild!

Bianca moved in the direction she was ushered, flinching at the light touch of one of the Furies. She wasn't sure which it was, but it was a lot gentler with her than any of the other spirits, no matter where they were. Elysium, Asphodel, Punishment. The Furies treated her better than any of them. It was because of her father.

The Lethe ran ahead of her, a milky-white river moving slowly, sluggishly, like a snake. It scared her more than the Styx.

She was about to drink.

Bianca didn't want to - she didn't want to go anywhere near it - but she had chosen to be reborn. A drink from the Lethe was necessary. She couldn't go back on her decision now, so she had to. She _had to._ There was no point dreading it - she had no choice.

It still scared her.

She was going to forget Nico. _That_ was it, that was why it scared her. Her brother meant the world to her... and she had abandoned him. She didn't want to forget that. It was one of the bravest things she had ever done... and she didn't want to forget the debt she owed him because of it, either.

She'd watched him growing angrier and angrier, and she'd done nothing. She couldn't forget that. She had to protect him.

But Bianca was on her knees now, next to the crumbling bank of the Lethe. It would rob her of her brother, this river.

She spat in it.

The Fury shot her a reproachful look.

She bent, cupped some of the milk-white liquid in her hands, and drank.

She woke.


End file.
